


to harmonize the difference between you and me

by spicyomens



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Kid Fic, Kohlinar, M/M, Slow Burn, Vulcan Culture, and while this is not gonna be Anywhere Near that they aren’t gonna get together for a while, ik a lot of people read like. 300k slow burns, like moderately slow burn, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyomens/pseuds/spicyomens
Summary: sound of music au - spock is a kohlinar candidate at the vulcan temple of san francisco who is sent to be a tutor and caretaker for 7 children at the residence of retired starfleet captain james t kirk
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	to harmonize the difference between you and me

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy this is the first multi-chapter fic i’ve ever done!! sound of music is just So kirk/spock i had to write it. vulcan translations at the end ;)
> 
> fic title from the difference between us by leonard nimoy

The sky is a cloudless, azure blue, and a cool breeze rustles the grass and underbrush. A rabbit or squirrel skitters past as a flock of songbirds flies overhead, trilling as they go.

Any novelty associated with Earth’s flora, fauna, and atmospheric conditions has long since worn off, but that does not mean Spock values them any less. Appreciation of nature is only logical, and time spent within it has proven beneficial aspects.

The hills have centered Spock going back to his earliest memories. Regardless of the planet, time in the mountains allows him to simply exist, unaffected by neither emotion nor thought. Just as the ancient ranges of Vulcan connected him to his ancestors in youth, so do the millennia-old mountains of Earth.

There are days Spock will simply roam the hills and meditate. Others, he will bring his lyre, the tunes he strums mingling with the birdsong that invariably accompanies daytime on the mountains. Today, he has sung - old Vulcan songs, familiar Earth strains, and melodies of his own invention.

Spock suns himself beneath the unobstructed light of Sol, focusing on the sensation of its warm rays. San Francisco’s climate is not unpleasant, but it is also not comfortable without the proper attire. For these outings, Spock finds it necessary to wear insulated garments beneath his traditional robes. However, the light of Sol is currently warmer than he is familiar with on his hikes.

Realization dawns on Spock instantaneously, and he leaps to his feet.

The sun hangs high in the sky. It is noon. He is supposed to be at the Temple now.

Subconsciously, Spock already knew this from his perfectly tuned Vulcan sense of time. His level of meditation must have allowed him to disregard the passing time.

Rucking his robes to his knees, he breaks out at a run across the uneven terrain.

-

Lodzhal’s light step echoes through the expansive halls of the Vulcan Temple of San Francisco. The director of Kohlinar candidates’ handsome face is a grave mask of logic, shaded by the plain hooded robe pulled over her head. She reaches the open doorway of the expansive office that is her destination and enters. The quiet sound of her arrival alerts the aged woman reading at a low desk, and the Temple’s high priestess raises her dark eyes.

“Lodzhal.”

“T’Vei,” Lodzhal responds with a respectful bow of her head. “I am unable to locate Spock. I have searched in all areas he has previously been found.”

T’Vei rises and walks to Lodzhal, passing her and gesturing for her to follow as she enters the hall.

“ _Khartausu_ , considering it is Spock -”

Another robed woman approaches them as they enter the sunny courtyard.

“- I suggest you look in someplace unusual,” the priestess finishes, inclining her head in greeting as the third woman does the same.

“T’Raya,” she continues, “I assume you are aware of the fact that Spock is late for group Surakian studies and cannot be found?”

“Yes, _Tela’at_.”

“T’Vei,” Lodzhal says, eyeing her co-director, “I hope this new infraction ends whatever doubts you may still possess about Spock’s future here.”

“I attempt to maintain confidence even in my doubts.”

“Yes,” T’Raya addresses her colleague. “And does the importance of IDIC not extend to those who develop or function differently? As I believe our Terran neighbors would say, the wool of a black sheep is just as warm.”

“We are not speaking of sheep, T’Raya, and to use such an expression is illogical. Of all the candidates for Kohlinar, Spock is the least- ”

Lodzhal is cut off as the group approaches a small cluster of devotees who nod and display a ta’al in greeting. The trio returns the gesture before T’Vei speaks.

“We have been discussing the qualifications of the Kohlinar candidates. The directors were attempting to assist me by expressing opposing points of view. V’Las, what are your thoughts on the candidate Spock?”

V’Las, a youthful nun, considers for a moment before replying.

“He is most logical and unemotional.” She lowers her almond eyes. “Some of the time.”

The eyes of the other devotees shine with quickly subdued mirth.

“Arev?”

“Spock is straightforward and simple to engage with,” he responds promptly. “Except when he is not.”

“And what are your thoughts, Nesheh?”

The young devotee speaks deliberately.

“I care very much for Spock and think he would benefit any organization of which he is a part. But, illogical though it may be, he seems almost to attract trouble.”

Lodzhal nods.

“Exactly as I say. He has been observed multiple times engaging in such inane behaviors as singing recreationally.”

“He cares inordinately for the state of his hair and clothing,” Arev enjoins.

“He is constantly running from the temple to engage in activities unknown to us,” V’Las adds.

“ _Tela’at_ , I mean no disrespect,” Lodzhal states gravely, “but I must make my opinion known. I do not believe Spock to be a viable candidate for the rite of Kohlinar.”

“Spock is an extremely logical and intelligent candidate,” T’Raya quickly counters, “who is working daily to reach a state wherein the elimination emotion and attainment of total logic may be possible.”

“Might I add,” Nesheh says, “that Spock has certainly far surpassed _Venlinahr_. He is a strong-willed and dignified individual who possesses my respect.”

“A man comprised entirely of contradictions,” Arev observes.

“Spock is himself, above all else,” T’Vei says with finality. “To expect him to be anything else… One might as well ask the river not to run.”

As if on cue, quick footsteps sound in an adjacent walkway.

Spock enters the courtyard. An infinitesimal pause follows as he takes inventory of the group gathered several meters away. His hesitation lasts less than a moment before he raises a ta’al and continues on his path.

The members of the group exchange glances and go their separate ways.

-

The signal at T’Vei’s office door chimes.

“Come,” she says, not looking away from her reading.

Spock steps into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He approaches the desk and falls to a knee.

She closes her work and regards him.

“Sit.”

Spock sits cross legged on a cushion across from the one upon which the priestess rests.

“T’Vei, I request you allow me to explain my actions.”

“I have not summoned you here for explanations.”

“Allow me to make them anyway.”

“If you wish.”

“I do; I believe it will provide insight into my motivations. I intended no disrespect or indication of disinterest through my absence from Surakian studies. I was not cognizant of the passing time in my state of meditation. Nature assists me in grounding myself, removing emotion, and forging a connection with the lands of my ancestors. It did so on Vulcan, and, to a lesser extent, does on Earth.”

He pauses, lowering his eyes. T’Vei waits for him to continue.

“Today, I experienced a need to be part of that which surrounds us,” he says slowly. “My time upon the hills and mountains of our home planet were the setting of my first profound experiences in logic and meditation. They continue to aid me in that pursuit, regardless of setting. When I am among them, even song contributes to the pursuit of logic.”

“What hinders one may aid another,” she responds. “Song is regulated only within the walls of the Temple. If it is of individual help to you, there is no illogic in the creation of music where others may not be disturbed.”

Spock inclines his head in acknowledgment.

“When you gained peace from logic and wished to drive out all emotion, that did not indicate that you were prepared to undertake the rite of Kohlinar, did it?”

“No, _Tela’at_ ,” he grants. “But I am learning.”

“Spock,” she continues, “I believe you would benefit more from experience outside of the Temple than from within.”

Spock remains stone-faced.

“You are dismissing me?”

“Only for a time.”

“T’Vei,” Spock says evenly. “I beseech thee, do not remove me from the Temple. I am aware that my behavior continues to stray into illogic, but I grow closer to a state in which Kohlinar may be achievable with each day.”

“ _Wide experience increases wisdom, provided the experience is not sought purely for the stimulation of sensation_ ,” she quotes Surak. “Your assignment outside of the Temple shall further your understanding of yourself and what you need and desire.”

“Yes, T’Vei.”

“There is a household in the city that requires a tutor and caretaker for seven children until the Terran month of September.”

Spock suppresses a raise of his eyebrow at the size of this family.

“One of the children, a youth named Saavik, is Vulcan-Romulan. Her presence is among the reasons our Temple has been involved.”

Spock does raise a brow at that. He has never heard of an individual of both Vulcan and Romulan heritage. The difficulties he has undergone as a Vulcan-Human have been less than ideal. This child’s experiences will undoubtedly be comparable.

“I see.”

T’Vei begins to type on her padd.

“I shall inform Captain Kirk to expect you tomorrow.”

Spock’s interest piques further.

“Captain?”

She looks up.

“A retired Starfleet officer - highly decorated and well-respected. He has adopted five children. Two additional children are cohabitating with them. They have experienced difficulty in maintaining a tutor.”

“What is the cause of this difficulty, _Tela’at_?”

“I suspect you shall discover shortly, _ne-lan_.”

His curiosity regarding this retired Starfleet captain and his litter of children, one both Vulcan and Romulan, is nearly enough to make Spock wish to leave the Temple.

Nearly.

-

When Spock leaves the Temple the following morning, he carries with him only his lyre and one small suitcase. He breathes deeply and begins his walk without sparing a glance behind him.

Kirk’s residence is on the banks of the San Francisco Bay. Taking public transportation would be significantly faster, but Spock has the directions, and he wishes to utilize the long walk as an opportunity for further meditation and preparation.

After his conversation with T’Vei, he conducted some mild research on his new employer. The priestess’ preamble to Spock’s assignment had left him unaware of the true extent of the captain’s accomplishments. James Tiberius Kirk is not only a highly decorated and well-respected officer; he is the youngest captain in Starfleet history. Regarded by many as a strategic genius, he swept through the ranks in a career marked by an inordinate amount of significant scientific discoveries, tactical victories, and - for lack of a better word - sheer luck. In sum, a remarkable, fulfilling career that undoubtedly inspires excitement and awe in all capable of the feeling.

But slightly over one month ago, Kirk abruptly resigned his post and returned to Earth. His motivations remain absent from his official record, but Spock assumes they must have something to do with the unmarried, previously childless man’s subsequent adoption of five children.

Simply a guess.

The captain’s official photograph shows an objectively handsome man with golden skin and light hair. His expression is serious, but his eyes and the almost imperceptible upward turn of his lips betray feelings of happiness and pride.

A breeze musses Spock’s hair, and he subtly tidies it before quickening his pace. Although he renounced any nonessential interest in clothing and appearance upon entering the temple, he persists in certain basic aspects of grooming. He ensures that he always appears clean and tidy, that his hair is neat and well-cared for, his brows are groomed, and that light makeup makes him presentable. He knows that some consider these concerns petty, but he knows it is only logical to look one’s best.

As he grows closer to his destination, Spock continues in his cognitions on how best to inhabit his position. He has never worked with children. For that matter, he has hardly interacted with any children, let alone humans. He can only base how he will proceed upon his time as an instructor to much older students at Starfleet Academy and on his memories of his own admittedly unusual and painful childhood. All he may gain from his own experiences is the way to teach teens and what he must avoid in child rearing.

While he would prefer to remain at the Temple, he has an ethical obligation to care for and teach these children to the full extent of his abilities.

Spock respects and trusts T’Vei, so he must assume her belief in his ability to learn from this situation is well-founded. If he works to the best of his abilities and according to his gifts, he has confidence the experience will be a success.

He spends the remainder of his journey in meditation. Upon reaching the house, he stares for longer than he would like to admit.

It is a large, Victorian style Terran home possessing a large lawn and a backyard abutting the shores of the bay. Remarkably different from the minimalist desert architecture with which he is most familiar.

Spock gathers his thoughts, makes his way up the long path to the front door, and rings the bell.

**Author's Note:**

> Khartausu- director  
> Tela’at - elder  
> Ne-lan - trainee  
> Venlinahr - normal adult discipline  
> source: https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/
> 
> hmu on twitter https://twitter.com/hesbianspock?s=21


End file.
